Barbershop and fritter
Chapter one:The First Meeting= "Love, it happens at the strangest times, whether it happens after a tragic event or even some of the most peculiar times." My story is the latter, it was a nice brisk autumn day, the weather ponies truly did a perfect job of clearing the sky's today. Celestia must have blessed this day with her own beauty. I was out getting some doughnuts with a friend, who strangely enough was a prince named Woody Axe. As I was talking to the stallion a beautiful mare caught my eye, her eyes a beautiful shade of green which was jade if you wanted the approximate colour. I had no chance with this stunning mare, my past made that all to clear. I have a dark secret, one that I haven't even told my closest friends. "Hay, Woody, do you see that mare over there, the one with the jade coloured eyes," Barbershop Punch said with a blush. "Yeah, what about her?" said Woody looking at Barbershop suspiciously. "Nothing, it's just..she's pretty cute, don't you think?" said Barbershop, blush deepening. "Barber has a crush!! I was waiting for this day to happen!" said Woody cheerfully nudging Barbershop to go talk to her. As Barbershop walked over to the mare he heard her say "Bye Bon Bon!" and watched as her friend walked off. Her voice, it's so heavenly and beautiful to the ear. he thought and walked over to the mare. The mare turned around and let out a small gasp before straightening and introducing herself. "Hi! I'm Apple Fritter, cousin to Applejack!" "Hi, I'm Barbershop Punch!" He replied trying to hide his already bright red blushing, "By Applejack do you mean the element of honesty, that must be amazing to be related to such a important mare! So what brings you to this part of Canterlot?" He replied. "I live near here, I come here almost daily, this place has the best doughnuts!" She replied gleefully. "I'm here for the similar reasons, and my friend asked me to come with him," he said, "Prince Woody Axe to be specific, want to come have some doughnuts with us?" Barbershop asked. "Sorry, maybe another time, got to run, see ya soon!" She replied as she walked off to the rest of the big city. Barbershop trotted back to his friend with a huge line of red on his face. "So, looks like I need to come here more often." Barbershop told his friend. Woody joked awnsered back, "So two questions, first when can I tell everyone this, and two, whens the date." "No, and there isn't one yet, I'm taking this slow." The prince begged, "Can I at least tell Lily, I'll make sure she tells no one!" He said before going back to his doughnut. "No you can't tell your sister." "Fine, whelp look at the time, I have to go, promised Slayer I'd meet him at the park. He needs to discuss something with me. Catch up with you later, have a nice day, and good luck!" "Bye, I have to go also." The two stallions paid their bits and were on their way to where they needed to go. |-| Chapter two:Nightmare Night= It's a nice cool Nightmare Night, a night on the town with the guys, we all went to a Nightmare Night party at the doughnut shop, what is with my friends and traveling a city or two away for doughnuts they are good doughnuts but still! Woody decided to go as a lumberjack, Slayer went as the prince of the crystal empire Shining Armor for some strange reason, Conquest went as a Wonderbolt, Free, whose birthday happened to be on this day, went as a vampire, and I went as Star Swirl the Bearded. As we stepped into the into the pumpkin shaped door i noticed something, or to be specific somepony. Faith had brought the wizard and mare together. Cobwebs covered the dance floor, everypony was dancing, some with cider in their hooves, some with candy, some with both! I being the most ration stallion ever walked over to her, "maybe if i talk to her we could hit it off..." I thought to myself, so i did just that, and then it got awkward, of course of all of the people that would recognize me here it would have to be Woody's sister, Lily, who I didn't even know was coming, oh celestia have mercy of my soul. "Hay barbershop, didn't know you were here!" The alicorn said to me. "Hello Lily, sorry but i must be off to do something really quick ill catch up in a bit" "you like her don't you?" the princess replied jesturing to the mare, "no..." 'dang it woody' "why would you sat that?" "a mares instincts" the replied and winked.